The Boy Who Cried Demon
by SanoGirl
Summary: Companion to "The Sky Is Falling!" Kuwabara decides to repay Hiei and Kurama for their trick the previous day and comes up with a plan of his own.


The Boy Who Cried Demon

---

The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping loudly as Kuwabara walked moodily down the path by the playground. He kicked at the rock in front of him and yelled loudly when he stubbed his toe. Hopping around on one foot, clutching the other in dirty little hands, big fat tears welled up in the corners if his eyes. Pouting, he glared at the rock one last time then stomped off, grinding his teeth.

He was not having a good week. Only yesterday Kurama and Hiei had pulled yet another trick on the little toddler, convincing him the sky was falling and causing general mayhem when he proceeded to tell their other friends. Only when the kids' mothers had found out was the truth revealed. Today he had already been scolded by his mother for stealing Shizuru's Barbies and burying them in the sandbox, and just now he had stubbed his toe. Things were not going very well for the chubby little carrot head.

Until he got a bright idea of his own. A giant light bulb flashing over his head, Kuwabara's eyes lit up and a wise grin spread across his face. That's what he'd do! He'd play a trick on Hiei and Kurama instead, before they had a chance to play one on him! Yeah! That would work! Now...what to do?

Muttering to himself, he sat down under a tree and began blowing the fluff off some nearby dandelions. The soft grass tickled his legs and the warm air swirled gently around him, blowing the dandelion fluff back in his face and causing him to sneeze loudly. Rubbing his nose, he sat there and pondered for several more minutes before once again grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Jumping up, he dusted himself off and wiped his snotty hands on the front of his shirt. Skipping happily off across the park he waved to Yusuke as he passed. He had his idea…now all he needed to do was find Kurama and Hiei.

---

"No Kurama! Give it back!" Hiei shouted, reaching for the toy that Kurama held high over his head. "No fair! You're taller then I am!" he whined.

Kurama smirked at him and waved the dump truck over his best friend's head. "Come on Hiei! Jump for it!"

Gnashing his fangs, Hiei yanked out his toy sword and proceeded to whack the poor little kitsune until the toy truck was dropped upon the ground with a clatter. Howling to raise the dead, Kurama jumped on top of the chubby little fire demon just as he was about to pick up his hard-earned toy. Tumbling head-over-heels, the two young demons wrestled and snarled and bit and growled until both rolled headfirst into a mud puddle. Screeching, Kurama jumped about five feet in the air and landed on top of Hiei's head. "Mud!" he shrieked.

Heaving the fox off his head, Hiei sat up and laughed at the now brown kitsune. "It's not funny Hiei!" Kurama complained. "My tails are all muddy!" And waving them in Hiei's laughing face, he proceeded to spatter even more mud onto his already covered friend. With an indignant howl Hiei leaped away and then it was Kurama's turn to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Hiei growled, his face twisted in a glower so fierce it could have melted stone. But his kitsune friends just kept giggling, tears streaming down your face.

"Your...hair!" he finally managed to gasp out and laughed all the more when Hiei's chubby little hands flew up to his spiky hair. Half of it was plastered down by the mud, and the other part was covered in a nice coating of grass, dirt, and twigs. Wailing, Hiei tore at the ornaments, dislodging them and throwing them at Kurama.

"It's all your fault!" he shouted.

It was at this moment Kuwabara ran up. "Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Go away," Hiei said, throwing a handful of muddy grass at him.

"Fine!" Kuwabara replied, shrugging his shoulders. And he walked off over the next hill.

"Hn, baka," Hiei snorted. And so the two friends went back to their previous fight. That is, until they heard shouting that was even louder then theirs.

"HIEI! KURAMA! HEEEELP!"

Startled, the two toddlers looked up to see Kuwabara running towards them, looking as if the entire Makai was on his heels. His arms windmilled over his head and the sweat poured off his face in rivers, leaving huge smudges wherever they passed. "Demons!" he shouted. "There's a demon over by the swings! Help me!"

"What?!" Kurama yelled. Kuwabara grabbed onto his arm and clung on for dear life. The little kitsune charged off over the hill, Kuwabara still hanging from his arm and dragging in the dirt only to find…

An entirely deserted swing set. Hiei ran up from behind him, panting, his big ruby eyes searching for any sign of demons. Disappointment, then confusion, and finally anger flew across his face in a swift stream as he turned to the shaking child by Kurama. "I don't see any demons you baka!" he snarled.

"Oh," Kuwabara said, standing up on his own two feet. "Guess they must have left. Sorry 'bout that!" And he trotted off happily and hopped on a swing.

Sighing in exasperation, Hiei turned and went back to his dump truck, Kurama following close behind, still trying to get the mud out of his tails. They remained virtually undisturbed until a few minutes later when Kuwabara once again charged over the hill.

"What does that _chijin_ want now?!" Hiei muttered under his breath.

"HELP! THE DEMONS ARE BACK!" the little toddler shouted.

Eyes widening the other two ran as fast as their pudgy legs could carry them to the crest of the hill. Eagerly they peered down upon the swings, once again finding them devoid of any life except for a few weeds and a couple clumps of crab grass. Turning his furious gaze upon Kuwabara Hiei stomped off down the hill again; the look in his ruby eyes could have incinerated a dragon. Shaking his silver head, Kurama followed, "accidentally" whipping Kuwabara with his tails as he passed.

"Tawagoto!" he admonished the silly boy and ran off after Hiei.

This course of action was repeated several more times before both Hiei and Kurama, reaching the ends of their ropes, told Kuwabara that if he ever tried to pull that stunt one more time they would send him back to his mother in pieces stuffed in a shoebox. (But they didn't say it that nicely.)

And as they once again went back to their playing, Kuwabara plopped down on a swing and grinned smugly to himself; he had succeeded in annoying the two troublemakers! His mission was complete! Grinning happily he kicked his chubby little legs and somehow managed to get himself moving on the swing. So happy was he, that he did not notice the dog until it was literally on top of him.

Finding himself knocked to the ground, and not upon his swing anymore, Kuwabara looked up and met a pair of glowing golden eyes. Screaming and scrabbling back about ten feet, he saw that the eyes belonged to a dog...a very large ferocious looking dog. Licking his lips, he stood up slowly, only to find that the dog followed his every move. Shrieking bloody murder, he charged back over the hill to where Hiei and Kurama were, he fell facedown on the ground by where they sat, once more fighting over the dump truck.

Ignoring him, the two little demons continued their fight, only raising their voices to drown the orange-haired toddler out. "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d," he stuttered.

Sighing, Kurama turned to him and gave him a sharp rap on the head with the dump truck. "We TOLD you Kuwabara, we're not going to fall for that anymore! There are no demons over by the swings!"

"B-b-but, but but there's a d-" He was cut off as a tiny hand belonging to a very annoyed fire demon was slapped over his mouth. "GO AWAY!" Hiei bellowed.

Kurama raised the dump truck threateningly and froze in midair when he saw the big, black dog top the rise behind Hiei. Eyes widening in shock, he simply stared, the dump truck still suspended in midair. "Hiei! D-d-d-d-d-d- "

Sneering Hiei asked, "Oh, so you too now? Well you're not going to get me! I don't care if he somehow managed to pull you into his fool plan! I'm not going to fall for it!" And he plucked the dump truck from Kurama's grasp and proceeded to run it all over Kuwabara's head. "Vroom vroom," he purred happily, his back still turned to the hill where the dog was. "Vroom!"

He was echoed by a loud growl from behind him. Turning around shakily, his eyes flew wide when he saw the dog. "D-d-d-d-d-d-" he stammered.

As one, the three toddlers all jumped up and ran like mad towards the benches where they knew their moms would be. Screaming to raise the dead, they plowed through flowerbeds and sandboxes, too afraid to even glance over their shoulders. The loud barks from behind them were enough to keep them going.

Short little legs flew as they ran over one last bed of flowers and clung tightly to their respective moms' legs. "D-d-d-d-d-" they all stuttered as one.

"What is it?" Kuwabara's mother asked.

"Come on now, spit it out!" Hiei's mother said.

"Tell us what's got you all scared," Kurama's mother added kindly.

"DEMON!" they all shouted in unison.

"Demon?!" the mothers answer, also as one. Three pairs of eyes glanced up to where the dog was, still bounding towards them. Three laughs rang out simultaneously as the big dog skidded to screech when he saw the adults. Rethinking his plan, he turned and fled, tail between his legs.

Still laughing, the mothers tried to convince their terrified children that there were no demons in the park and that nothing was going to happen to them. Finally, ten minutes later they managed to quiet the three toddlers with ice cream.

And so, with ice cream dripping off his chin and painting the front of his shirt, Kuwabara headed happily home with his mother, satisfied with his trick and how it had worked out. Sure he had gotten scared also, but what did it matter when you got ice cream.

"I wonder…" his mother mused. "Where on earth did you get the idea that that poor dog was a demon?!"

Gulping, Kuwabara said nothing but the silence was broken by the two little demons behind him, also walking home with their mothers. "Kuwabara-chan told us he saw demons by the swings," they said in angelic unison.

"Oh he did, did he?" Kuwabara's mother said, glancing down at her son.

Giggling nervously, Kuwabara tried to pull his hand away from hers, but she held on with that iron grip all mothers seem to posses. Moments later, with a smarting bottom and an aching hand, Kuwabara turned off into his own yard and fled from his mother, seeking safety in the tree in his backyard.

Hiei and Kurama waved to him, self-satisfied grins plastered on their sticky little faces. "Bye bye Kuwabara-chan!" Kurama shouted.

"We'll play with you tomorrow!" Hiei added, his voice dripping honey.

Gulping, Kuwabara looked at the two demons from his position high up within the branches of the tree and sighed. Tomorrow would come all too quickly.

---

Author's Note: Well, this was my second part in the mini-series. I don't think it turned out as well as the first one but oh well! . Reviews would be appreciated much and I would love some feedback on whether or not I should continue the series. Thanks so much!

Tawagoto-_ Nonsense!_ or _Silly!_

Chijin- _Fool/idiot_


End file.
